


[SA]無障礙廁所

by Linyua01251224



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyua01251224/pseuds/Linyua01251224
Summary: 200613交嵐腦洞
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	[SA]無障礙廁所

相葉雅紀剛結束嵐にしやがれ的錄製就被櫻井翔拖到日テレ裡的無障礙廁所。

將門鎖上，櫻井翔把相葉雅紀緊緊的扣在自己懷裡。

“唔...”  
櫻井翔一邊解開相葉雅紀的皮帶一邊舔舐相葉雅紀的耳廓。

“Masaki baby，你剛剛好sexy，看的我都硬了”  
在相葉雅紀的耳畔用性感的嗓音低語，並往耳洞吹一口氣。櫻井翔用已經鼓起的胯下往相葉雅紀的臀部頂了頂，手上的動作也沒停，一手伸進相葉雅紀的上衣，沿著優美的腹部曲線向上色情的撫摸，另一隻手則向下隔著內褲揉捏相葉雅紀已經微微抬起頭的分身。

“我有同意你在節目上做那種事嗎，嗯？”  
想到剛才相葉雅紀在節目上為了證明自己沒有變胖而掀起自己的上衣，美好的腰線和精實的腹肌全都展露在大家眼前，櫻井翔的佔有欲大爆發，猛然扯下相葉雅紀的內褲，大手重新握住相葉雅紀已畏畏顫顫挺起的性器，並加重了手中搓揉的力度。

“哈啊...這還不是節目效果嘛...”  
沿著血管的紋路磨蹭，櫻井翔靈巧的手指摳弄著相葉雅紀敏感的冠狀部位，並用指頭在色澤飽滿的龜頭輕輕的愛撫，相葉雅紀輕喘了一下，扭過頭來用高挺的鼻子蹭了蹭櫻井翔的臉頰，並蜻蜓點水的親了下櫻井翔的嘴唇，討好似的動作希望得到櫻井翔的原諒。

才掀起那麼一下子卻被櫻井翔抓住了...他到底是在哪裡看到的...?明明在導播是沒有看到他啊...相葉雅紀疑惑的想。

感覺到了身下的人的分心，櫻井翔摟住相葉雅紀的腰，將他轉過身來不由分說的吻上去，櫻井翔強勢的突破相葉雅紀閉合的雙唇，撬開他的牙關，無情的侵略他的口腔，相葉雅紀被這突然的侵入給嚇到了，先是愣了一下，隨即便加入這場脣舌間的攻防戰，不知道是誰的舌先纏上了對方的，兩人的舌頭在彼此的口腔內追逐、交纏，唾液在纏綿中互相融合，沿著未閉合的嘴角流了下來。直到相葉雅紀用力拍了拍櫻井翔的肩膀，難分難捨的兩人才放開彼此的雙唇，牽出一條銀絲。

看著相葉雅紀因缺氧而迷離的眼神，櫻井翔覺得下腹一緊，西裝褲勒的發疼，相葉雅紀見狀，主動伸手解開了櫻井翔的皮帶，並掏出櫻井翔硬挺的陰莖和自己的併在一起磨蹭，相葉雅紀閉起眼睛享受兩根火熱的性器透過互相摩擦產生的快感。

對相葉雅紀的主動很是滿意，櫻井翔從西裝內側口袋拿出了潤滑劑，倒出至手上，貼心的捂熱後才往相葉雅紀的後穴探去。

相葉雅紀被突然地碰觸嚇到睜開了雙眼，感覺到了櫻井翔看向自己熾熱的視線，像是獵食者般充滿獨占慾的眼神，相葉雅紀暫時停下了手中的動作，吞了吞口水，主動翹起自己的臀部以方便櫻井翔動作。

看著相葉雅紀迎合般的動作，櫻井翔拍了拍相葉雅紀翹挺的臀部示意他轉身，先是溫柔的沿著穴口畫圈，等小穴稍微放鬆後才探入一指，確認潤滑充足，櫻井翔才慢慢的開始抽動手指。

雖然櫻井翔很生氣，相葉雅紀怎麼能將屬於自己的，美好的肉體隨隨便便的暴露在大眾的眼皮底下，但櫻井翔怕弄疼他的雅紀寶貝，因此，即使自己的胯下已硬的發疼，仍很有耐心的為相葉雅紀擴張。

“哈啊...翔ちゃん—快點...”  
急性子的相葉雅紀對櫻井翔的磨蹭感到很不滿，相葉雅紀高漲的性慾難以釋放，於是主動前後的晃起了自己的臀部，蜜穴將櫻井翔的手指吃進去又吐出來，希望櫻井翔趕快進入他的身體，狠狠的把他操的一塌糊塗。

“嘖...你這個小妖精...”  
被相葉雅紀的挑判刺激到了，櫻井翔抽出自己濕淋淋的手指在相葉雅紀的臉頰抹了抹，相葉雅紀還挑釁似的將櫻井翔的手指捲入口中，將殘留在櫻井翔手上的液體添掉。

“你會後悔的...”  
櫻井翔語畢，便將自己的陰莖整狠狠頂入相葉雅紀的小穴。

“唔嗯...嗯啊...！”  
後穴猛然的被進入，狠狠的擠開了腸壁脆弱的嫩肉，相葉雅紀忍不住叫了出來，未擴張完全導致腸壁火辣辣的疼痛，但又因為刺激而不自主的收縮，媚肉緊緊的吸附櫻井翔的陰莖。

”噓...別叫那麼大聲，你是想被文春報導出來嗎，我想想...標題就叫做國民偶像相葉雅紀疑似在電視台大樓和不知名男性做愛，想不到在舞台上光鮮亮麗、陽光清純的大男孩居然私底下如此放蕩不堪，慾火中燒直接就在廁所來一炮，讓廣大粉絲失望透頂...怎麼樣？"  
櫻井翔在相葉雅紀的耳邊用低沉而富有磁性的嗓音緩緩地說出這句話，平時在家裡和櫻井翔玩得太歡的相葉雅紀這才想起現在所在的地點是人來人往，隨時都有可能暴露的公共廁所，雖然年少性慾旺盛的時候沒少和櫻井翔在各個地方玩過，甚至在最瘋狂的時候還能在演唱會中途在後台來一發，但之前通常都會有其他成員在場，就算被發現也頂多只會遭受他們的調侃，這次因為是遠程錄影，其他成員都不在，沒有人替他們把風。如果被其他人發現嵐五分之二的團員居然霸佔無障礙廁所做愛，一定會造成軒然大波。

被櫻井翔提醒後相葉雅紀咬住自己的下唇，以免讓自己被櫻井翔訓練慣的呻吟露出來，這種隨時都有人闖進來的刺激感與背德感讓相葉雅紀變的比平日更敏感，再加上櫻井翔不知道吃錯了什麼藥拚命的猛力抽插，好似要連同卵蛋都塞進小穴的激烈衝擊讓相葉雅紀節節敗退，還是不小心露出了幾聲嬌喘，為了懲罰不乖的相葉雅紀，櫻井翔停下了身下的動作。

“不乖的孩子...要處罰對吧...雅紀？”  
看著櫻井翔步步逼近的大眼睛，隱隱透露出危險的氛圍，相葉雅紀舔了下嘴唇，點點頭，全身因興奮而發抖，相葉雅紀愛死了櫻井翔在情事上的霸道。

“雅紀...雅紀會做個乖孩子...所以懲罰我吧...翔ちゃん...”  
相葉雅紀說完後主動撥開自己的臀肉，讓自己的蜜穴暴露在櫻井翔的視線，受到冷落的小嘴一張一合的收縮，就好像在邀請櫻井翔的陰莖進入，把裡面絞得一團糟。

“啪—”  
沒有等到心心念念的肉棒，而是臀部被櫻井翔打了一巴掌，相葉雅紀全身因櫻井翔的舉動而劇烈的震動了一下，身前的性器跟著顫抖的吐出了透明的前列腺液，相葉雅紀很是委屈，微紅的眼角都流出淚來了，活像是隻被欺負的小兔子，惹人憐愛。

“知道自己那裡做錯了嗎”  
掐住相葉雅紀的性器，堵住正在往外流出的透明液體的馬眼，櫻井翔將自己的陰莖來回磨蹭相葉雅紀的臀縫，好幾次龜頭都堪堪蹭過了穴口，甚至還輕輕的在穴口畫了個圈，陰莖前端的體液和小穴流出的愛液混合在一起，將相葉雅紀的股間弄的濕淋淋的，但就是遲遲不插入。

“嗯嗚...翔ちゃん—我...我知道錯了...我不會再亂掀自己的衣服了...所以...哈啊...!”  
相葉雅紀用黏黏糊糊的聲音撒嬌到一半，櫻井翔抵著穴口的陰莖就直接撞進去相葉雅紀的體內，終於獲得滿足的腸肉貪婪地吸吮櫻井翔的肉棒，抽出時深紅的媚肉緊緊的纏著櫻井翔，好像在挽留似的，櫻井翔將剛剛的相葉雅紀吐出的體液塗抹在他發紅的性器，並將相葉雅紀的手抓過來，讓他自己握住自己的性器，相葉雅紀乖乖的攏住自己的陰莖，跟著櫻井翔的節奏開始上下撸動。

身後的抽動太過猛烈，一隻手無法支撐，相葉雅紀的手沿著廁所磁磚漸漸滑下，櫻井翔見狀就將相葉雅紀的手向自己的方向拉扯，一手抓著相葉雅紀不安份的手，另一隻則扣緊相葉雅紀沒有一絲贅肉、擁有優美弧度的腰線。這個動作使埋在相葉雅紀體內的陰莖進到了前所未有的深度，內壁被撐的滿滿的，好似要被貫穿，相葉雅紀嗚咽著搖頭，卻被櫻井翔抓過頭來深吻，狠狠地肆虐相葉雅紀的口腔，掠奪口中的津液，將相葉雅紀吻到缺氧才放開，櫻井翔轉而輕輕地啃咬相葉雅紀的後頸，控制著力道好不留下印子，並一路向下舔吻，在蝴蝶骨流連了幾下便移到美麗的腰窩，輕吻著相葉雅紀之前在節目上自認為性感的側腰上的黑痣。的確非常性感，櫻井翔邊吸吮著相葉雅紀的肌膚邊想著，留下了斑斑紅點。

“呃啊...不要留下痕跡...會被發現的...”

“不會的...只要你不再隨便亂掀衣服的話...”  
在相葉雅紀的耳邊喘息，櫻井翔將全身壓在相葉雅紀的背上，扣緊相葉雅紀凸出的胯骨，開始了更猛烈的進攻。

“嗯啊...哈啊...不......要...去了...”  
被櫻井翔鬆開鉗制的手再次扶上牆壁，避免自己直接和冰冷的牆面接觸，體內的性器不斷的輾壓相葉雅紀的敏感點，佈滿情慾的全身都透出淡淡的櫻色，優美的脖頸仰起，身前的器物流出了一股一股白濁的液體，粉嫩的雙唇不管剛才櫻井翔的提醒發出了高昂的浪叫，小舌微微吐出像是在渴求著什麼，精緻的臉頰上冒出了濕濡的汗液，將幾綹瀏海色情的黏在額頭上。

相葉雅紀的身子軟成一攤春水，手沒有力氣撐起自己高潮後顫抖的身軀，櫻井翔把相葉雅紀撈起抱緊在懷裡，衝刺了幾下，射進了腸壁最深處，微涼的精液沖刷著相葉雅紀敏感的內壁，濃稠的白色液體把腸管塞的滿滿的，相葉雅紀瞇起眼睛饜足的摸了摸微凸的小腹，隨即像是想到了什麼，相葉雅紀猛然睜大了雙眼。

“等等！櫻井翔！你沒有帶套就算了，誰準你射在裡面的！現在是在外面啊！”  
相葉雅紀掙扎的離開了櫻井翔的懷抱，嫩紅的穴口尚未閉合，仍在一張一張的收縮，因為相葉雅紀的動作使鮮紅媚肉咬著的濃白液體從腸管漲滿出了穴口，沿著相葉雅紀還在顫抖的大腿流下。

“別擔心，Masaki baby，我早有準備。”  
櫻井翔從口袋內側拿出了什麼東西，相葉雅紀感覺到還在往外滴水的穴口被抵著什麼，隨即冰涼的硬物被推入了腸道，些許液體被擠壓漫溢出了小穴，相葉雅紀輕喘了一下並回頭瞪了下櫻井翔，但因高潮而眼角泛紅還帶有淚珠的杏眼使殺傷力減低了不少。

“真是的...要好好吃進去喔...來。”  
櫻井翔抹掉被擠出的精液，手指伸到相葉雅紀的眼前，相葉雅紀愣愣的看著櫻井翔濕漉漉的手指，乖巧的伸出粉嫩的小舌將手指舔乾淨。

幫癱軟在自己懷裡的相葉雅紀把褲子穿好後順便輕拍了兩下他翹挺的臀部，相葉雅紀感受到腸道裡的硬物被吃的更進去，反射性的夾緊了屁股，櫻井翔看著相葉雅紀的大腿根不自覺的前後磨蹭，一臉就是欲求不滿的樣子。

“回家後我們再來繼續懲罰不乖的孩子...你說是吧...雅紀？”

相葉雅紀已經開始隱隱期盼夜晚的到來。

End


End file.
